At present, numerous countries are working on the formation of a extensive infrastructure of recharging stations (“electric filling stations”) for electric vehicles. Since, in contrast to conventional filling stations, such recharging stations require a longer stop for vehicles, it would be desirable to assist users to quickly find free recharging stations by efficient management of resources, so that they do not cause unnecessary traffic congestion.